


Sweaters and Cuddles

by SnowBaz_In_Jeans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBaz_In_Jeans/pseuds/SnowBaz_In_Jeans
Summary: Basically just fluff and cuteness





	Sweaters and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Simon doesn't have wings, and he still has his magic. It is set after Carry On :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**B A Z**

" _Crowley!_ " I mutter, looking at the parcel in my hands, " _SNOW!_ " The scream echoes through the house. He better have a good explanation for this.

"Baz, you are aware others live here too," Bunce says, walking into the living room with a scowl pinned on her face. She's always complaining about me and Simon being too loud. That sounds like her problem.

"Well, I would like to inform you that your friend is an idiot." I shake my head and look at the item in my hands. I'm never taking Simon's advice again.

"I think he's still eating. And you know what he's like with food. I think you have competition, Baz." Bunce giggles and sits down next to Micah on the couch. I swear sometimes I forget he's even here. He's very quiet and I think the fangs still scare him sometimes.

It's nice to know that _some_ people still find me threatening.

I go to the kitchen to talk to Simon, but looking at him, I don't think he would've realized if a dragon was in the room. He's in pure bliss with his scone.

I walk up behind him - he is sitting on one of the high chairs next to the counter - and flick his ear. He turns around and gaps at me with a chewed up bit still in his mouth.

" _Baz!_ ," while he's talking, there are crumbs falling out of his mouth. I swear, this boy. "What?!"

" _THIS_ ," I hold up the sweater that arrived this morning. "Snow, I spent good money on _THIS_."

He briefly looks at it, like he can't figure out what's wrong. I wait for the light bulb to click in his head. And then he starts laughing.

"Oh-" "my-" "wow-" "-Baz," he is laughing too much for words to come out. And that just makes my scowl deepen.

"This is your fault," I huff and cross my arms, throwing the sweater into his lap.

"How is it my fault? I just suggested that it would look good." He gives me his best innocent expression, complete with puppy dog eyes. Crowley.

"Because. It is. Snow you owe me. Now I'm out 15 pounds, and have a sweater in XXXL!" I look at him with a pointed look. Which just makes him laugh even harder. I really don't know whether to kill him or eat his scone right now. I opt for the latter and stuff the entirety of the leftover scone in my mouth.

Snow just looks at me with big gaping eyes like I have committed a great felony. I think I have.

"You- oh- You didn't just..- _BAZ_!" he whines and looks at me with his bottom lip jutted out. I lean down and kiss him lightly.

"I did," I smirk and head back.

**S I M O N**

I pull the back of his sweatshirt before he can leave. If he thinks after that, he is going to get away. Think again, buddy.

"Snow, I have things to do. Like return this god awful thing and ask for a refund, plus more."

"Oh no, no, no, no. Now you owe me. Baz that was the last scone Penny made," I look at him and he has a blank expression. So I lean up and lightly brush my lips against his. But I don't kiss him. He doesn't deserve it.

"Snow-" I cut him off.

"No, you're going to try that sweater out. I think it could be over-sized. Slightly. But it might be really soft." I smile with all my teeth and look at him. He just looks at me with a face saying _'That is the stupidest thing you've said all day'._ Good thing the day just started.

"Simon, I am _not_ wearing that."

"Yes, you are."

"Simon, if you make me wear that. I'm not kissing you for a week." I lean up to kiss him, just to spite him. And he kisses back. No way is he going to go one week without this. Ha.

"Simon."

"You are wearing that because I said so. And you are going to keep kissing me. Just because I'm amazing." I hop off the stool and lace my arm around his waist.

"Simon-"

"Now don't you have kids to teach, mister."

"Crowley, are you going to let me finish-" I kiss him and cut him off.

"Nope."

Baz started teaching at a school, not far from the apartment. He secretly loves it, but of course in total Baz fashion, he would never admit it out loud. He loves to be in charge and shout instruction at poor kids. I think I saw him smiling the other day while correcting tests. But then he came to bed and muttered something about it being so exhausting and how he hated it.

 _Sure_.

As for me, I work in a bakery. Of course, I can't be trusted to handle the kitchen section because that would end up with me eating all the deliciousness. So they put me in charge of customers. I talk to them, handle the cashier, and give out free sweets to children. Honestly, I could do that for the rest of my life and not get bored.

I head out of the kitchen, just in time to catch Baz at the door before he leaves. That numpty thinks he can leave without a kiss. I shake my head internally at the thought.

"Where do you think you're going." I grasp the edge of his tie and he turns around.

"Umm to work. Snow, did you hit your head." he smiles a little and looks at me.

"Hmm, maybe you did if you think you can leave without me knowing."

"Well, you're horribly unattentive."

"Mhmm," I tilt my head and give him a proper kiss. He snakes his arms around my waist, and I rest my arms on his shoulders and grip the edges of his hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulls back and looks at me with swollen lips, and smile. A genuine smile.

"I love you."

"Awe, that's so sweet Baz. I love me too. What a coincidence!" He looks at me and laughs, tilting his head backward. I can feel the vibration of his body because we are still very close.

"Snow I have to _leave_." He is still smiling with his head slightly to the right. Like he's looking at me from and angle. Like a piece of artwork.

"Pfttt finee." I huff jokingly, and just to see his reaction, ruffle his hair.

"SNOW! I'm going to get you back for that."

"Oh, sure you are. Now get out. Go make kid's lives miserable." I open the door, and he leaves. I can still hear his laughter as he descends the stairs.

_***after work***_

**B A Z**

I get to the front door and open it. It's mysteriously quiet. Usually, I can hear Bunce and Simon talking. Or something rattling. Or breaking. Or the TV.

"Hey, people! I'm home!" I mean technically this isn't my home. I do have an apartment. But half my stuff is here. And so is Simon.

I am greeted with silence, so I go to our (Simon's) room and put down my briefcase.

The bathroom is empty, so is the kitchen, and so is the living room. Honestly, these people should let me know if they are planning to go MIA.

I shake my head and reach into my pocket to grab my phone. There is very little chance of Snow actually picking up. But at least I can say I tried.

It rings, for a minute before it goes to voicemail.

_"I'm so so sorry I can't pick up the phone. It's probably because I'm busy with my boy-_

_Snow don't put that in!_

_Anyways, call him, or Penny if it's urgent. Or send an owl."_

I smile because there isn't anyone here right now. That incredibly stupid boy. Why would he put that?! What if someone professional wanted to call him.

But come to think of it, why would anyone professional want to call Simon.

I loosen my tie and yank it off. Throwing it on the bed. I guess I have the shower free for once. Simon always makes sure he gets it before me. Because, apparently, I take too long, and always fog everything up. It's not my fault I like the hot steam on my _unbelievably_ cold skin.

I open the bathroom door and hear the front door lock rattle. Like someone is fumbling with their keys. I roll my eyes. _Simon_.

" _Baz_! You here?! I'm sorry! I got caught up. There was this kid and he asked me if he could have a piece of my scone - Oh yeah I convinced the cook to give me one - and I gave the boy a piece, but then all the kids wanted one and they bombarded me. And I had to slowly let them off, but we they were so cute, and one got really sad, so I gave her a lolly that I was storing for me and that was a whole other mistake - "

"Baz?"

I was in the shower by the time he got into the room and realized. I did hear everything though. It made me inwardly chuckle. Of course, that is what held him up. That is such a Simon thing to do.

"Awee Baz, are you in the shower?! You know I hate that!" I heard the mattress on the bed screech as he, most probably, jumped on it and fell back.

"Simon, let me have this!"

There was a moment of silence, "Only because I love you."

I got out after a while, not as long as Simon likes to exaggerate, with a towel wrapped around my waist and one in my hands ruffling my hair.

"There, see. I didn't even take that long." Simon looks up and opens his mouth to say something but closes it.

"Is tha- Is that how you always look after a shower?" I smirk.

"Oh, why yes Simon. See anything you like?" I make my way to the drawers, the second one holding all my things, and skimmed through looking for something to wear. The cold air was nipping at my skin as it was the middle of November.

"Baz. Baz. Baz. Baz _. Baz. Ba-"_

" _What_?!" I snap my head back towards the bed to see Simon holding up that _thing_.

"Please, please, _please_ ," he makes his way closer and is standing right in front of me holding that. That thing should be burned. Thrown into the Thames. Given to numpties. Lit on fire by a dragon. _Fucking exploded._

"Simon, I will grow wings and a tail before I wear that." I turn back around and return to rummaging through the clothes to find a pair of black jeans and a hoodie to wear. Something reasonable.

Simon grips my shoulders and turns me around. I am met with puppy dog eyes and a pout. I can't help but kiss him when he does that. I capture his bottom lip in between my teeth ( _Not biting him!_ ) and he responds immediately by pulling me closer from the waist. My wet hair rubs against his forehead and my fingers find his curls and tugs at one of them.

"That is a hell of a bribery, Simon," I say, breathlessly.

"Will you? _Please_." He looks at me with his eyes wide. They appear even more blue in the soft light of the room. I can imagine the sun setting behind me through the window and this rush of warmth flows through me. I wrap a curl of his hair around my finger and look at him.

"Fine. Fine I will. But the minute Bunce gets home-"

"Oh! She isn't. She said that she and Micah are going to stay at his place because, apparently, we interrupt too much of their couple-ly time." Simon scrunches his nose that the visual, which makes me want to kiss it. So I do.

"So, what you are saying, is that I have to wear this," I take the sweater from his hands and hold it up for him to see how awful it looks, and maybe knock some sense into him, "all evening."

"Yes!" he grins, "Plus whoa re you trying to impress? Because your _boyfriend_ ," he stresses the word, "thinks it looks good." I look at him, a ghost smile playing on my lips and huff.

"Snow, I hate you." I tug on the sweater and catch a look at myself in the mirror. I look ridiculous. The sweat is far, far, too big, and I'm still wearing a towel on my bottom half which doesn't help.

Simon steps back a bit, and without a warning, takes a picture on his phone.

"Oh-" "-my" " _BAZ_!" "AHAHAHA" He laughs so hard his face goes pink, all the while, I tug on some black jeans. He is still laughing, while crouched down on the floor with his phone on the bed, I grab it and look at the photo.

I can't help but laugh. It _IS_ funny. But if Simon shows this to anyone. He will something other than kids stealing food to worry about.

"SNOW!" I tug at the collar of his shirt to make him stand back up. "SIMON! Stop laughing. Crowley." But even during that, a chuckle escapes my lips. You can't not laugh when you have a Simon Snow laughing in front of you.

He stands up and looks me in the eye, before bursting into giggles again. I huff some air into my cheeks and look at him, with my hands on my hips.

"Simon if you don't stop, I'm eating the leftover cookie dough, too." He looks at me, and puts both his hands on either side of my face and squishes them together, making my mouth look like a fish.

"No," he kisses my fish mouth, "you," kiss, "are," kiss, "not," kiss.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower, if there is any hot water left, and you better be wearing that when I get out." he lets my cheeks go and I glare at him. Not really mad. I can't be mad at him.

"Fine," I exaggerate by throwing my hands in the air and then letting them fall back down.

Before he closes the bathroom door he shouts, "And leave my poor cookie dough alone!"

I shake my head and make my way to the mirror and ruffle my hair. With great control, I refrain from looking at my outfit and go to the couch in the living room to watch some TV and perhaps grade some papers.

I turn on Netflix and in 'continue watching' the first show that pops up has people baking, and a timer on the corner of the screen. I think Simon watches this, so I play it. He deserves to miss the ending of the previous episode. Bloody imbecile.

Very _cute_ imbecile though.

I stretch out my legs on the length of the couch and set the papers on top of a textbook on my legs so I can grade them. I go through three before I get tired of seeing messy scribbles and children's names, so I put the tests away and turn my attention to the TV, completely submerging myself into the couch.

I start to get very into the program before a sudden weight falls on top of me.

"Mhmm, you smell _good_ ," Simon mutters with his face in the crook of my neck.

"I always smell good, Snow," he doesn't reply but just wraps his arms around my neck.

"Wait," he jumps up suddenly, "Did you watch episode three without me." He sits up and tucks each leg on the side of mine, straddling me.

"As a matter of fact, I did. You deserved it." I smirk and look at him. His hair is flopping down on his forehead all messy. I would bet my left hand that he didn't bother to run a comb through it.

" _Bazzzz_ ," he whines, but then he does something unexpected. He lifts the bottom of the humongous sweater and before I can utter the words, he climbs into it. Like full on fits his whole torso inside and pokes his head out of the neck hole.

I think this gives a visual of how _big_ this sweater actually is.

"Snow what ar-"

"Shhhh. Your stomach is so cold, Baz." And he proceeds to rub small circles on my side with his finger. I tilt my head to the right, and automatically he rests his head on the top of my chest. Where my heart _should_ be.

He is so warm, I don't want to let go of him, so for once, I don't make any remarks and wrap my arms around the both of us. He tilts his head slightly and because he can't reach my lips, he kisses my neck and I hum in response.

***

**S I M O N**

We lay like that all evening until I get hungry and go to eat that leftover cookie dough.

But before Baz can get up, I make my way back, climb back inside the sweater and fall asleep listening to Baz's heartbeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so there it is. I hope y'all liked it. 
> 
> If you have any other ideas for one-shots, let me know :D
> 
> ♥︎


End file.
